cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Legion-Valhalla War
Events Leading To War Jack8377 was accused of spying on Valhalla for The Legion. Legion was unable to provide an explanation satisfactory to the affected parties. Sides Align Prior to the August 6 update, Valhalla declared war, following quickly by GOONS, \m/, TPF and Golden Sabres. Genmay declared war shortly after update, but were not assigned targets and therefore their declaration can be considered more of a statement of support than an intention to actively engage in hostilities. Long-time Legion ally the Orange Defense Network declared neutrality in the conflict that same night, citing Legion' request that ODN save itself from destruction on Legion's behalf. Additionally, ODN's conflicting MDP with GOONS provided ample legal precedent for their neutrality. Midday on August 6, GMDG announced its intention to "go down swinging" and declared war on The Initiative. The GMDG's original declaration made no mention of Legion in either the positive nor the negative. Imperial Gashira asserts that he had made a mistake while typing and had to edit the DoW quick before the thread got too many hits. Gashira, indulging many complaints about the DoW, wrote a revised DoW, which explained the GMDG's position more clearly. Though the Global Order of Darkness did not post an official declaration, GOD members proceeded to attack GMDG members. NATO also declared war on the GMDG in the GMDG's DoW thread. On 7th August, the Tactical Alliance Command and Avenguard Crusade made an official declaration of war on GMDG. The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance also made an official declaration of war on Legion. Events During The War August 6, 2007: Legion members scramble to enter peace mode before being attacked. Stragglers are quickly declared on and many are sent into anarchy. August 7, 2007 Rogue attempts to spread the war to more alliances fail. Invicta remains neutral in the conflict despite attacks by Swannzie of Babel, whose motives and accomplices are unknown. August 7, 2007 Valhalla announces peace terms for individual nations of the legion who wishes to leave the conflict. August 10, 2007 The Initiative agrees to a Cessation of Hostilities. Valhalla has yet to sign, however. August 11, 2007 The Golden Sabres agree to a Cessation of Hostilities Alternative Names The Purple Purge, Purple Rain, Mortis Legio, Valhallegion War. Declarations & Important Links General Links War Thread Index War Statistics Thread War Propaganda Thread Accused spy Jack8377 presents his side of the story Legion apologizes and expels Doland Valhalla's Terms of Surrender for Legion Nations Golden Sabre's "Terms" of Surrender for Legion FAN supports their "allies" in the conflict but don't clarify who their allies are. GMDG disbands. The Initiative agrees to a cessation of hostilities Golden Sabres agree to a cessation of hostilities Declarations of War Valhalla DoW against Legion \m/ DoW against Legion GOONS DoW against Legion Golden Sabres DoW against Legion TPF DoW against Legion Genmay DoW against Legion GMDG DoW against WUT NATO DoW against GMDG TAC DoW against GMDG Avenguard Crusade DoW against GMDG MCXA DoW against Legion Declarations of Support for Legion GMDG DoW on WUT/Valhalla Declarations of Support for Valhalla and WUT TOP declare support IRON declare support OFS declare support CDS declare support NPO declare support NpO declare support NoV declare support GGA declare support GDA declare support SPAM declare support MCXA declare support TAC declare support GOD declare support The Shadowhood declare support NATO declare support TOOTLOCAHD declare support The Illuminati declare support WAPA declare support STA declare support Inc. declare support Declarations of Neutrality ODN declares neutrality PPF declares neutrality GPA declares neutrality GATO declares neutrality GOLD declares neutrality Admin Alliance declares neutrality FCC declares neutrality, with the caveat that they will honor MDPs if their partners become involved category:Major Wars category:Wars